


Afternoon Kiss

by alexjosten



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjosten/pseuds/alexjosten
Summary: Neil reaches out and mischievously trails a tanned finger from the base of Kevin’s ear to the tip of his chin.





	Afternoon Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble inspired by [ziegenkind's artwork](http://ziegenkind.tumblr.com/post/180567223730/alexjosten-ziegenkind-yeah-kevin-ignored)

“Kevin.”

Ignored.

Neil drags out the vowels of Kevin’s nickname in a sigh, “Keeev.”

No response. Neil slouches in his seat and lets his knee knock against Kevin’s leg under the table. He does it twice more, with increasing force to get his attention. Kevin shushes him, and Neil huffs, sitting up straight and propping his chin in his hands. Kevin rewards him by looping a warm arm around the small of his back, a steady hand settling on his hip.

Neil tries to focus on the game. Really, he tries. But they had literally just watched this exact same match two days ago, Neil’s legs sprawled across Kevin’s lap on the couch. Yeah, sure, it was a great game, and Jeremy had pulled off an amazing clutch goal in the eighty-ninth minute. However, they’re meant to be preparing for their game against Belmonte. They don’t face the Trojans until next month.

He slides his gaze over to Kevin. The intense concentration in his furrowed brows is cute. His jaw is tight from where he’s clenching it, lost in focus. Neil reaches out and mischievously trails a tanned finger from the base of Kevin’s ear to the tip of his chin.

Kevin finally glances up. He looks a little guilty, having just realised that he’s been unintentionally ignoring Neil. Before he says anything, Neil pinches Kevin’s chin gently between his forefinger and thumb. There’s a soft click as he shuts the laptop.

Green eyes flick down to the computer, then back to Neil, but they don’t quite meet his gaze. They settle on his lips instead, which are gently pursed in question. Neil doesn’t even have to move. Kevin leans all the way over, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat. His lips are warm and familiar, and they move together with the same synchrony as they do on the court. Kevin’s fingers tangle into Neil’s not unlike how he had done to his racquet’s net countless times before. 

But Neil loves kissing Kevin because it’s nothing like Exy. It lacks the speed and aggression of the sport, the urgency of an impending victory. He loves it because when he shuts his eyes and languidly kisses Kevin Day in the afternoon sunlight, he can pretend. Just for one minute, he can pretend that he’s a normal boy, kissing his childhood best friend. And no game can really beat that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@alexjosten](https://alexjosten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Looking for more Daysten? Go check out my other fics [Heavy Dirty Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304647) and [Regicide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013673).


End file.
